


The Preacher's Son

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky is Daddy, Daddy Kink, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Written for an Anon Ask for small town Sambucky where Sam is the goody two shoes son of a preacher and Bucky’s a bad boy type. And they fuckin’, but it’s a secret.Prompt quote: “I want to make you scream, Wilson. I want the whole goddamn town to hear you and know who you belong to.”Sambucky Bingo Square Filled: Claiming
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	The Preacher's Son

The mood inside of the church hall was vibrant and harmonious. People were milling about, carrying boxes and bags full of items that were collected during the church’s annual donation drive. Bucky Barnes knew that a few people watching him. When he walked into the room behind his mother, Winnifred, he could feel their stares. He knew they were judging him. He knew they thought he was nothing but trouble.

_Poor, Winnie; havin’ a son like that. He’s bad news._

Bucky knew what people said, and maybe they were right. But if they had a problem with him, it was their fuckin’ problem, not his. Hell, he couldn’t control what people thought of him, and he didn’t really care. He only cared about his Ma’s and Sam Wilson’s opinion of him. And Sam was a good guy. He kept his nose clean and was generally well respected. Bucky had no idea what in the hell Sam saw in him and had asked him many times.

“I like the way you smile, Barnes,” he would reply, before kissing Bucky’s doubts away.

He and Sam were both subject to the judgement and rumors from the residents of their small town. They had bonded over it: Bucky was judged for getting in trouble with the law when he was younger. He had a reputation that he didn’t ask for; one that followed and preceded him. Sam, being the openly gay son of the town’s minister, knew what it was like to have people talk about him. The two of them grew up together, but found out later that they had a few things in common, despite the obvious differences.

Bucky kept his head held up as he walked with his mother. He didn’t care if the other people from her church group were staring and whispering, he wasn’t there for them. He was there to help her, and maybe flirt with Sam a little. He hadn’t seen him in almost two weeks. While their relationship was a secret, Bucky sure did care about him.

He knew Sam would be there. Had to be. His father led the congregation, after all. However, Bucky knew that Sam would be there to help regardless of duties to his family. It was just in his nature to be that way: Generous and kind.

_Shit,_ thought Bucky. He was thinking about Wilson a lot more lately. They had started off fooling around about two months ago, but Bucky had himself a crush on the sweet-natured nurse for quite some time. He was excited about the prospect of seeing him and was hoping that he would. Just then, as if on cue, Sam Wilson stepped into the busy room. Bucky saw him right away, but it took Sam a minute to notice him. When he did, he offered Bucky a coy smile, before turning back to continue listening to his father.

“Sweetie, just put the box down here on this table,” said Winnifred, as she gestured to it. Bucky did as he was told. “Can you get the others from out front?”

“Sure, Ma,” said Bucky, as he went to gather up the other donations just as the Pastor and his son ambled over to where his mother was standing.

Bucky glanced back at Sam a moment and continued walking out of the hall. He found the other boxes of donations and wondered if he could carry both at once. He figured if he stacked one on top of the other, he’d be able to take them both inside. He placed the marginally smaller one atop the larger, more sturdy looking one, and then scooped them up.

He was in peak physical condition and found it easy to lift the weight. As he turned to head back inside, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam standing in the doorway.

“Need some help with those?” asked Sam.

Bucky smiled and nodded before saying, “Thanks, dollface.”

Sam felt his face grow warm. It didn’t matter how many times Bucky Barnes flirted with him, it always made him feel giddy. He took the box from the top and held the door ajar with his foot.

“You go in first,” said Bucky.

“That’s so gentlemanly of you, Barnes,” Sam teased, as he stepped through before Bucky did.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky replied. “Don’t go tellin’ anyone. I got a reputation to keep. If anyone asks, I’ll just say I let you go first so I could stare at your ass.”

Both men laughed.

“Are you gonna stare at my ass, though?” Sam queried.

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely,” Bucky replied with a grin as he followed behind Sam.

When they reached the table where Winnifred was sitting with Sam’s father, Paul, both young men became reserved.

“James,” said the Pastor. “Surprised to see you here.”

While the minister didn’t say anything outright, Bucky knew how little he thought of him. The disdain was laced all through the stern cadence of his voice.

“Just helpin’ my Ma,” Bucky replied as he stood a little taller. He wasn’t going to let anyone, no matter who they were, make him feel like shit. Not today. Not while he was in a good mood.

“He’s a good boy,” said Winnifred, giving her son a sweet smile.

“Yes, well, I’d better keep makin’ the rounds,” Paul replied, ignoring the statement; Sam gave Bucky a sympathetic look.

“Sorry about him,” said Sam.

“Your dad’s a real dick,” said Bucky.

“Bucky,” Winnifred chastised. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Sorry, Ma,” said Bucky, letting his head drop. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”

With that, he left his mother and Sam standing there.

…..

The bright afternoon sun caused Bucky to squint as he smoked his cigarette around the side of the building. He had just finished the smoke and was flicking it away when Sam rounded the corner. He gave Bucky a sweet smile and walked over.

How could he look so enticing in sweatpants and a shirt? Bucky mused as Sam inched closer.

“You okay?” asked Sam. “You were right. My old man is a bit of a dick.”

“All good,” said Bucky as he looked Sam up and down. Sam noticed.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothin’,” Bucky replied. “It’s just that I missed you these past couple of weeks while you were MIA.”

“I know,” said Sam. “I couldn’t help it that my apartment flooded.”

“Could’ve stayed at my place.”

“We talked about this –”

“I know,” Bucky proffered. “Still, anywhere else would’ve been better than at your folk’s house. At least I could’ve come by.”

“I don’t want people knowin’ my business,” said Sam, as he looked down to the ground where he was nudging a spot of dirt with the toe of his shoe.

“Yeah, okay,” said Bucky. “You just don’t want ‘em to know you’re with me.”

“Don’t do that, Barnes. Don’t pick a fight with me over this again.”

“Just fuckin’ admit it, Wilson,” said Bucky, inching closer to him. “If it were anybody else, you’d be happy to parade ‘em ‘round town.”

“That’s so untrue, Bucky, and you know it.”

“Do I?”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, before saying, “I’m not doin’ this right now. I gotta get back inside. Storeroom ain’t gonna clean itself.”

_Shit_. Why did he always have to ruin everything between them, Bucky mused, feeling the need to berate himself as he watched Sam walk away.

…..

Their little disagreement caused the rest of the afternoon to crawl by painfully slow. It was made worse by the fact that Sam was now paired up with the ridiculously good-looking exchange student, T’Challa Udaku. They were sorting the damaged toys from ones that could be passed on to families in need. Bucky sat with a group of mostly elderly women while they went through the donated clothing. If he had to discard another pair of tattered underwear, he was going to scream.

Sam’s laughter would draw his attention every so often and he would be forced to eye him once again. It was not that he didn’t enjoy hearing Sam laugh, or like looking at him, it was that he wanted to be the one who was making him laugh. And he didn’t want to raise his eyes to see Sam sitting with some other guy. Some guy, who everyone at the damn table he was sitting at, thought was perfect.

“He’s such a handsome fella,” said one of the women near Bucky, referring to T’Challa.

“And he’s a real sweetheart,” said another.

“He and Samuel seem to be hittin’ it off,” another supplied, and she was right, from what Bucky could tell.

“Is he, y’know?” asked one. “Like the Wilson boy is?”

_Christ_ , thought Bucky. _Just say gay. You can say gay. Your lips aren’t gonna fall off your face._

It was no wonder Sam didn’t want people in their small town knowing his business; there were too many who liked to gossip.

“You can say gay, Rita,” Winnifred said, giving Bucky a knowing glance. “It’s not a dirty word.”

Bucky gave his mother a warm smile which she returned.

“Oh, I know, Winnie,” said the older woman. “I was just asking if he was, y’know, _gay_ , ‘cause he and the Pastor’s son make a cute couple. And the Wilson boy –”

“Sam,” said Bucky, annoyed by the woman. “His name is Sam.”

“Yes, of course,” she replied. _“Sam._ Him and Sam make a cute couple, that’s why I was wondering if he was gay.”

“Cait Brewster’s sister’s neighbor’s hairdresser said he was,” someone added, shifting the tension.

Bucky looked over at Sam and T’Challa again. T’Challa was looking at Sam like the sun rose and set on him, which it did, and Bucky knew he was definitely into Sam.

“They do look cute together,” said someone else.

“Sam Wilson is a nice young man. It’d be good if he settled down with another nice young man,” said one of the women.

“Sam is a gem,” said Winifred Barnes. “And hopefully he’ll find someone who appreciates him for who he is and makes him happy. Someone he makes happy, too.”

Bucky gave his mother a grateful smile and then excused himself. He glanced over at Sam, and then proceeded to amble in his direction. He stopped when he reached the spot where Sam was sitting. He placed both hands in his pockets and offered a smile.

“Hey,” said Bucky to Sam, ignoring T’Challa.

“Hey,” Sam replied with a gentle beam on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “Sorry ‘bout before. You good?”

“Yep, T’Challa and I were just finishing boxing these toys.”

Bucky nodded his head and then said, “Did you know that you’re the talk of the church group?”

“Oh, okay,” said Sam. “What’re they saying?”

“Y’know, just that the two of you make a cute couple.”

Sam felt his face grow warm; T’Challa gave him a soft smile. Bucky continued.

“The ladies reckon you need a decent man in your life,” he said. “Looks like you’re doing alright.”

Sam looked at T’Challa, then at Bucky before he said, “Oh-kay. That’s weird.”

“Yeah, guess it is,” said Bucky, effectively making himself annoyed but the whole situation. “Well, sorry to interrupt.”

With that, he stomped off, leaving Sam and his new friend with questioning looks on their respective faces.

xXxXx

The storeroom was musty and dark. Bucky switched on the overhead lights, placed his hands to his hips, and surveyed the immediate area. There was a lot of work to be done, and Sam sure seemed like he was too busy with the church group’s obvious new favorite, so Bucky decided that he’d do it.

He was fuckin’ irritated, so he’d put that energy into something productive. Something where he wouldn’t have to think about how no one even _considered_ he would be a good suit for their precious Sam Wilson. How it never even registered to them that he and Sam could be good together. Bucky knew their reasoning: Samuel Thomas Wilson was just too good for the likes of Bucky Barnes.

Bucky began by lifting a few boxes and moving them aside. He figured he’d make some space, and then start to sort things out. He was engrossed in the task at hand and did not hear the door creak open. He was drawn from his concentration by a soft voice.

“Buck? You need some help?”

He turned to see Sam standing near the entryway. 

“You got the time? I mean, your new pretty boy pal might need you,” said Bucky.

Sam sighed and said, “Really, Barnes?”

“What?” Bucky replied. “If you’re busy with him, don’t let me keep you.”

“Lord, you’re too much,” said Sam. “What makes you think I wanna be with T’Challa?”

Bucky shrugged, “Everyone thinks you’re both perfect for one another.”

“Well, that ain’t what I think,” Sam proffered as he approached Bucky. 

“What do you think?” Bucky queried, as he turned to face Sam.

“I think you and me are better suited.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Sam as he inched closer.

“And why’s that?” asked Bucky as he let his gaze roam over Sam’s body.

“Well, for starters, you’re the only one who gets me going.”

Bucky smirked and shifted toward Sam.

“Hmm,” he supplied. “How’s that?”

“You’re fucking sexy,” said Sam. “And you make me feel sexy.”

“Because you are,” said Bucky. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Sammy. I can hardly deal with how hot you are.”

Sam smiled coyly and stepped closer until he was close enough to grip the hem of Bucky’s shirt.

“I don’t want anyone else,” said Sam as he glanced up through his pretty lashes. “I only want you.”

“You’re the only one I want, baby,” said Bucky, as he wrapped his arms about Sam’s waist. “But everyone thinks you’re too good for me.”

Sam shrugged and pressed his hands to Bucky’s chest. Bucky pulled Sam flush against his body before he thrust his arousal toward the other man. 

“They think you’re such a saint compared to me, don’t they?” Bucky whispered into Sam’s ear. “Think butter wouldn’t melt in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“They don’t know shit about me,” Sam replied.

“I know you, though, don’t I, dollface?”

“Yes.”

“Better than anyone.”

“Mmmm.”

Bucky grinned, kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth, before he brought his hand to the front of Sam’s pants. Bucky rubbed Sam through the fabric before gripping his covered dick. 

“You like that?” asked Bucky.

“God yes,” said Sam as he took hold of Bucky’s hand and guided it inside of his pants. 

Bucky grasped Sam’s cock and began to stroke him. He smiled as Sam grew harder under his eager touch. 

“Hmm, Sammy, you’re so fuckin’ hard right now, baby,” said Bucky, as he stroked Sam’s cock and then sucked at his neck. He brought his free hand to Sam’s throat and squeezed. “What would they say if they knew how hard I made you?”

Bucky tightened his grip on Sam’s throat, not to cut off his air supply, but to make him lightheaded. To prolong his pleasure. To hold him in place.

“Their precious angel, Sammy,” Bucky pressed. “Too good for an asshole like me. What would they think if they knew that you love to suck my dick and call me Daddy, uh?”

They shared another kiss as Sam moaned into Bucky’s mouth. Sam vaguely registered that the door to the church hall storeroom wasn’t locked. Anyone could walk in and catch them. Any one of those nosy members of his father’s congregation could step inside and see him overcome with lust and wild abandon; see him dripping and quivering and at Bucky’s mercy. Yet, at that moment, as Bucky let go of Sam’s shaft, pulled his pants off his hips, and then turned him around so that he was positioned behind him, Sam didn’t care. He didn’t care what they said or thought. His only concern was how Bucky made him feel.

Bucky kissed the back of Sam’s neck before biting him lightly as Sam kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. When Sam heard the sound of Barnes undoing his belt buckle, and then zipper, his cock trembled from anticipation. Bucky took the other man’s impressive shaft in his hand and ran his palm up and down Sam’s length. 

“Gonna fuck you right now, baby,” said Bucky. “You want that? You want me to fuck you?”

Bucky rubbed the crown of his dripping cock against Sam’s ass as he kissed his neck and strummed his hardness. 

“Answer me, Sammy,” he commanded, as he used his knee to part Sam’s legs.

“Yes,” said Sam.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please,” Sam moaned. “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me, please.”

Bucky’s dick quivered at Sam’s words. 

“Shit, baby,” said Bucky as he stroked Sam with more fervor. “You keep beggin’ like that and Daddy’s gonna cum before I even get to feel that tight little ass around this dick. Is that what you want?”

“I want whatever you want,” said Sam as he ground his ass against Bucky’s erection. 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed. “You’re such a good fuckin’ boy, Sammy. Can’t wait to get inside of you.”

“Well hurry up, then,” Sam begged. “I want your big red cock inside of me.”

“Fuck.”

“Please, Daddy,” said Sam. “Fuck me.”

Bucky almost came undone at his baby boy’s teasing words. He strummed himself a moment before bringing his hand to Sam’s mouth.

“Wet this for me,” said Bucky as he slipped two fingers between Sam’s lips. 

Sam wet Bucky’s fingers with his tongue; licking and sucking them until they were drenched before spitting into his palm. Bucky then rubbed Sam’s saliva over his rigid prick before he pushed Sam forward slightly. Sam braced himself against the wall and waited to be impaled. Bucky kissed his shoulder and then inched his smooth tip into Sam’s asshole. 

“Fuck,” said Bucky as he slipped himself inside. 

“Ahhh,” said Sam as he clenched his eyes closed.

“You okay, baby?” Bucky asked.

“Hmmm,” said Sam. “Give it to me, Daddy. I can take it.”

Bucky pushed his dick further, holding Sam’s hips as he bottomed out. Sam cursed and moaned as he leaned forward to accommodate Bucky’s thickness. 

“You ready?” Bucky asked.

“God, yes,” said Sam. “Fuck me.”

Bucky kissed the back of his neck before he began to thrust. Slowly at first, and then with more urgency as Sam swallowed him up. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s chest and pumped into him.

“I want to make you scream, Wilson. I want the whole goddamn town to hear you and know who you belong to,” Bucky whispered. “I want them to know you’re mine.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam cried. “Yes, I’m yours. _Fuck_ , I’m all yours.”

“God you feel so good, sweetheart.”

Bucky drilled into Sam and bit his shoulder as he went deeper and deeper. He pinned Sam against the wall and fucked him relentlessly. Sam’s legs went weak as he leaned back and put his weight on Bucky.

“You okay, baby?” asked Bucky.

“I can’t,” said Sam. “I can’t stand, Daddy. Please.”

Bucky kissed him once more, withdrew his length, and then walked Sam toward one of the old desks. He grinned before pressing his lips to Sam’s. Then, he sat Sam on the desktop before positioning himself between Sam’s thighs and stripped him of his shirt. 

“Lay down, Sammy,” he said as he gently pushed Sam’s bare chest. “Let Daddy take care of you.”

Then, Bucky spat on his own hand and wet his dick again; the mixture of saliva and precum caused his veiny shaft to glisten. After a few strokes, he slipped his dripping cock into Sam’s gaping hole. Sam wrapped his legs about Bucky’s waist as Bucky dipped in and out.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so pretty,” said Bucky as rammed himself into his lover. “Touch yourself for me. Stroke that pretty dick, Sammy.”

Sam did as he was told as he worked his hand up and down his aching, straining sex. Bucky dug his nails into the other man’s flesh as he fucked him hard and fast. He watched keenly as his thick cock disappeared inside of Sam’s hole again and yet again. 

Persistent little _ah, ah, ahhhhhs_ escaped from Sam’s lips as he took all that Bucky had to offer. Bucky grunted and moaned as he was enveloped by Sam’s sweet, tight ass.

“Hmmmm, baby,” said Bucky. “Fuck you’re so good. So tight. Fuck.”

“Ahh, aaah, oh, _shit_ ,” said Sam loudly as he jerked himself eagerly. “Hmm I’m gonna cum.”

Bucky took that as a sign to thrust into him harder. He buried his dick deeper as Sam came undone. He watched as Sam’s perfect cock shuddered and his white, hot cum shot out in a steady stream, landing in his chest and abs before dripping down onto his fist.

“ _Oh_ , _fuck_ ,” Sam cried out as ribbons of cum left his smooth crown. 

“Shit, Sammy. That’s so fuckin’ pretty, baby,” said Bucky as he fucked into his hole frantically, chasing his own release. Sam’s walls clenched around Bucky’s shaft and coaxed his orgasm from him. “Oh, fuck. Oh, God. Sammy, I’m gonna — _shit_ , I’m gonna cum.”

Bucky thrust into Sam’s well-fucked hole a few more times before he shot his sticky load into his lover. He kept fucking Sam as his cum coated his cock and leaked out of Sam’s opening. He grabbed Sam and drew him upwards so that they could share a hot, messy kiss. The pair continued to kiss as the last of their seed drained from their spent, quivering cocks. 

Bucky stayed rooted inside of Sam as they held onto one another and tried to steady their breathing. His lips found Sam’s neck as he lapped at his brackish, sweat-drenched skin, before kissing the side of Sam’s face and finally withdrawing his sated sex.

“You okay, Sammy?” he asked as he placed a gentle hand to the side of Sam’s face.

“I’m great,” he replied with a beautiful smile that made Bucky’s heart skip.

Bucky pecked at his lips and then said, “Let me catch my breath and then I’ll go get somethin’ to clean you up, okay? My Ma always has wet wipes in her purse.”

He pulled his underwear back on, and then fixed his jeans and belt back in place. Sam helped smooth his shirt down, and then said, “You got cum on your shirt. You can’t go out there like that. Everyone’ll know what were doin’ in here.”

Bucky let out a little laugh, took hold of Sam’s hand, and then kissed his knuckles.

“With the way you were makin’ all that noise, I reckon they’ve got a pretty good idea about what we were doin’, baby,” Bucky proffered amusedly. “The way you were callin’ out ‘Daddy’, I thought for sure your father was gonna walk in here to see what you wanted.”

Sam slapped Bucky’s arm playfully and said, “Shut up, asshole. It’s your fault for givin’ me that good dick. And I wasn’t that loud.”

Bucky gave him a crooked smile and said, “Yes, beautiful boy, you were _that loud._ ”

“Shit, you think they heard us?” asked Sam, as he buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

“I hope they did,” said Bucky as he gripped onto Sam tighter. “Because I want ‘em all to know that you’re mine.”


End file.
